Birthday Comet
by Efflorescent
Summary: Based on the poor soul hurdled into the water during Sozin's Comet. He was a simple man with simple pleasures. He liked, dare he say, when people remembered his birthday. So when his captain did, who wouldn't feel happy? One-Shot. Crack.
1. Just like 'Sixteen Candles'

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The American's do.

Warning: This story may not contain a plot suitable to stimulate the mind of a chimp.

This story is based on the season finale of Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is about that unfortunate man that was hurled into the ocean on his birthday. I do not know the real name of the man, so let us call him Dewei. (Dee-way)

Birthday Comet

Dewei lay in bed, a smile plastered on his face as he rolled to his side and stroked his wife's shoulder suggestively.

"Good Morning honey." He said, his voice dripping with glee.

"Why are you in such a good mood? Does this comet have you THAT annoyingly chipper?!" His wife's grunted voice shot back with a quip of annoyance that didn't go unnoticed.

_How could she not know? _

It was a pretty important day for him, not to mention his entire nation. Sozin's comet, the day that would forever be marked in the history books as the day the Fire Nation seized absolute power and control of the entire world. Their oppressive and superior race would be dominant for generations to come. They would be the laws, there would be no democracy, for it would be a dictatorship with his Lord at the top of it all. Pulling the strings and sculpting the clay that is this world and mold it to his liking. Today he was to be shipped out, or rather flown out by airship to take out the Earth Kingdom, a nation most tenacious with their pride and will to persevere. He would be one of the men that would take the walk of honor and aid in the worldwide coup for dominance over all elements, and rule with an iron fist, they shall. For today was their day to embark on a journey that will lead them to fame, for today is a day that will not be forgotten. For today, and with every revolution of the Earth, and every 365 days after, this day will forever be known as the day the Fire Nation took control. For today, was the anniversary of his birth, and at the all-important age of 25, a famous day such as this will forever be within correlation with his date of birth.

_And his wife had __**forgotten**_.

Being excited about such an ordeal isn't something to be ashamed about. With a day of this great importance, there was sure to be parades in the honor of it. And who wouldn't like to see the world in joyous celebration every year on his birth date. It gave him an air of importance, a feeling of spiritual preeminence. As though his birth on this day was written in the stars as a prophecy of the future fortitude of him and his nation.

_And his __**WIFE**__ had __**FORGOTTEN**__!_

He glanced at the empty bed sheets where his wife had recently left from as he was pondering this matter, bringing in a plethora of emotions. He threw the covers off of him in a huff as he dressed and walked to the kitchen with the stride of an angry man. Upon entering the kitchen he pulled out his chair so quickly that it made a scratching noise upon the wooden floor. His wife's back was facing him, and as the noise resounded through the kitchen, the women jumped and swiftly turned around shocked by his sudden appearance. She swiftly wiped a blue substance that looked like toothpaste from her mouth.

"Oh dear. Well, I didn't have time to make you breakfast, sorry. But one of the men in your division, Cheng-Gong I believe, said that you were going to take to the sky soon and that you should get down to the loading dock. See you later I guess." She said with a forced smile on her face.

"Right. I'll be going then." He muttered, grabbing his lunch, gear, and helmet and made his way out the door.

* * *

Now, a loved one forgetting your birthday, that was manageable. He could deal with that. His wife was popular and had many friends' birthdays to remember. Even though he has never forgotten hers.

"May 15th." His metallic voice reverberated on the inside of his helmet, slightly distorting his voice.

"What was that Dewei? You say something? Because you have been acting strange this whole day. C'mon, we are minutes away from ruling the world and all you can do is moan and groan about whatever little issues you've got like that time you accidentally took estrogen." Cheng-Gong said. But all of his friends, including the person that was _BEST MAN_ at his wedding?! How could he forge-wait. Did he just bring up his most embarrassing moment with tons of soldiers in this hallway?

Now in the Fire Nation, the uniforms are great for protecting yourself against attacks, but they suck for self-expression. 93 percent of communication is non-verbal. Whether it be an eye roll or a slight slump in posture to show your annoyance, this is not the case for Fire Nation soldiers. This highly marked statistic leaves about a seven- percent margin of communication on a Fire Nation ship. So to adjust to the human necessity that is contradictory body language, one must gesture rather emphatically to make up for lack of facial and physical expression. And watching as a usually level headed soldier waves his arms about to express displeasure is quite humorous.

The very sight of him snapping at his friend was a sight to behold. Call it an epileptic seizure, horrible dance moves, or an angry Fire Nation soldier, anyone could see that he was mad. As he began listing off any and every little thing that he had seen his friend do, of course making the sentence start in "Remember that time…" and ending in, "and I never told ANYONE!"

This event had to be interrupted by their Captain's oddly deepened voice.

" Attention everyone, this is your captain speaking. I would like everyone to report to the Bombay immediately for Hot cakes, and sweet treats. We have a very special birthday to celebrate!"

'No way!' He thought.

His birthday suddenly made a turn for the better as he bolted down the passageway and into the Bombay with the enthusiasm of a child. To say he was ecstatic wouldn't do this emotion justice. As everyone filed in and looked for the birthday boy he smiled from ear to ear, slightly lifting his mask at the muscle constraint. Getting in between two soldiers having a pleasant conversation, one he overheard was named Quinn-Lee, just as they asked whose birthday it was.

"I can't believe the Captain remembered my birthday! He really does care!"

His giddy laughter quickly turned to a shocked yelp amongst the others as the latch floor compartment withdrew causing everyone to plummet into the ocean, their flames of pride being dowsed by the ocean. But as Dewei fell toward the ocean's depths the mistress of the ocean, gravity gently lifted his helmet from his face. It sung around in the air and faced him, the eyeholes wide enough to look like a shocked expression when not worn. He immediately remembered his wife's expression in the kitchen earlier that day when he had stormed in, shocking her. But his memory threw in something he didn't take in subconsciously at the time, and that was the edge of a blue and white decorated pastry much similar to a birthday cake.

"Dang." He managed to choke out before he too fell into the water along with the others.

He resurfaced to find a man only feet away from him, lifting a hand in a friendly wave as he greeted him a Happy Birthday.

* * *

A/N:

I wrote this as an attempt to rid myself of my writers block in my other story.

Plus, that was one of my favorite parts in the Sozin's Comet movie finale.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey. This is Efflorescent (Obviously). I just wanted to inform my readers (All one of you) that I am trying my best to update my other story. I hope that you have patience with me. Thank you, and sorry for most likely getting your hopes up for a new chapter, and then swiftly crushing them.


End file.
